Vem me pegar! Eu te pego
by Mah Weasley
Summary: Tiago, Lily, e o resto em uma tarde de verão nos jardins de Hogwarts. Essa promete


Vem me pegar! Eu te pego

Lílian Evans era uma garota linda. Ruiva, olhos verdes, estatura mediana. O sonho de consumo de vários garotos de Hogwarts. Mais nenhum garoto amava Lily como Tiago Potter. Pra ela ele sempre fora arrogante, com aquela mania de passar as mãos pelos cabelos toda vez que a via. Mal sabia ela que era um sinal de nervosismo do maroto.

Era uma tarde ensolarada de domingo, e essa mesma garota ruiva estava deitada no tapete em frente à lareira da Sala Comunal da Grifinória terminando seu dever de Runas Antigas.

-O que você ta fazendo aí Lily? – perguntou Mary que havia acabado de chegar. Ela era loira e tinha olhos cor de mel. Seu único defeito, segundo Lily, era ser prima de Tiago.

-Estou terminando meu dever de Runas.

-Em pleno domingo? Você é louca? Já viu o sol que faz lá fora? Vamos sair um pouco.

-Mais esse dever é pra quarta-feira. Eu tenho que terminar hoje?

-Mais Lily! Você mesmo disse que é pra quarta. – disse Miranda, outra amiga de Lily que tinha cabelos escuros e olhos verdes.

-Sabe o que é Miranda. Eu tenho um sistema. E ninguém pode destruir esse meu sistema. Eu tenho que começar a semana sem nenhum dever de casa pra fazer. Só assim eu consigo dar conta.

-Eu aposto que se você não estivesse fazendo essa lição, você não estaria no jardim e sim estudando pra alguma coisa.

-Esse é o segredo do sucesso. – disse Lily orgulhosa de si mesma.

-Ou da depressão. – Mirando cochichou pra Mary e elas começaram a rir.

-Vamos logo Lily. É um dia lindo!

-Ta bom ta bom. Nem consigo fazer tarefa nenhuma com vocês me enchendo mesmo. Mais só 5 minutos. Porque ainda falta muito.

-Também falta muito pra quarta-feira. Enfim, vamos. – disse Miranda levantando Lily do tapete fofo e a conduzindo em direção à saída da sala.

As garotas foram conversando e rindo durante o percurso da torre da Grifinória até o jardim da escola. Como previsto, muitos alunos estavam lá. Alguns nadando no lago. Outros correndo, e alguns lendo livros, ou namorando.

Elas encontraram um lugar em baixo de uma arvore, e se sentaram pra observar alguns alunos brincando com a Lula Gigante no Lago.

-Realmente, um dia muito bonito! – disse Lily.

-Pois é. Eu te disse. – Mary disse a Lily que começava a abrir um livro.

-Hey, hey, hey! A gente não te trouxe aqui pra você abrir um livro e começar a ler. – disse Miranda arrancando o livro da mão de Lily. – Vamos conversar um pouco...

-Olha quem vem ali. – disse Mary interrompendo Miranda.

-Os marotos. – disse Lily revirando os olhos.

-Oi garotas, meu anjo ruivo! – disse Tiago com um sorriso irresistível.

-Meninas! – disse Sirius se sentando do lado de Mary e passando o braço em volta do ombro dela.

-Hey! Onde você pensa que esse braço vai? – perguntou Mary tirando o braço de Sirius delicadamente de seus ombros.

-Pensei que nós fossemos amigos, Mary querida.

-E somos Sirius querido. AMIGOS.

-Tomou Almofadinhas. – disse Remo rindo.

-Eu não entendo esses apelidos de vocês. – disse Miranda confusa.

-Nem queira Mimi.

-Eu já disse que é Miranda pra você Pettigrew. – disse Miranda com raiva. – Mimi só pro Remo! – apesar do sussurro todos ouviram.

Ninguém sabia dizer o que estava mais vermelho. Remo, Miranda, ou os cabelos de Lily. Então, depois de um breve silêncio, Tiago resolveu falar.

-Lily, você pode vim aqui um minutinho? – disse ele levantando e indicando a margem do lago, que ficava um pouco longe da onde eles estavam.

-Ta bom. – disse Lily levantando.

-UAUUU- exclamou Mary

-Minha nossa! – disse Sirius

-Vai chover hoje! – disse Remo com os olhos arregalados.

-Você está bem Lily? – finalizou Miranda.

-Perfeitamente bem. Porque?

-Não ta com febre nem nada? –perguntou Mary desconfiada.

-Caramba Lily, você concordou em conversar pacificamente com o Pontas. - disse Sirius.

-Que Pontas? – perguntou Lily confusa.

-O Tiago, Lil. – informou Remo.

-A sim. Qual o problema disso?

-Nenhum, se hoje for o dia do contra. – disse Miranda

-Ai gente, para com esse drama! Vamos Lily? – disse Tiago, que também mal podia acreditar.

-Sim.

Eles foram se afastando, e pararam na margem do lago, e de uma certa forma longe dos olhares e ouvidos curiosos do resto dos amigos que ainda estavam em baixo da árvore.

-Lil, o que eu queria te dizer é.. – começou Tiago. Mais ele parou. Não porque ela estava com raiva, ou com uma cara sem paciência. E sim porque ele ficou espantado em ver que a ruiva continuava a prestar atenção nele como se estivessem conversando qualquer coisa, e também porque ela não reclamou dele ter a chamado de Lil.

-Você dizia.. – continuou ela após uma pequena pausa do maroto.

-Bom, eu dizia que desde o dia..

-PEGA ESSA POTTER! – gritava Tom Watkins, um menino loiro da Lufa-Lufa enquanto atirava uma pedra em direção a Tiago, que foi pego de surpresa quase não conseguindo segurar a pedra.

-ESSA FOI BOA WATKINS! – disse Tiago arremessando a pedra de volta. – MAIS SABE, EU TO NO MEIO DE UMA COISA IMPORTANTE AQUI.

-AI! FOI MAL AÍ.

-SEM PROBLEMAS, EU DESCONTAREI UM DIA!

Lily que observava tudo e se divertia voltou sua atenção ao maroto.

-Como eu estava dizendo antes de ser interrompido Lil, desde o dia em que nós tivemos que fazer duplas na aula da professora McGonnagal, no final do ano passado.. Bom.. eu não consegui mais tirar os olhos de você. Eu não..

-Potter!

-Consegui termina uma frase ainda. – sussurrou para Lily que riu. - QUÊ? – completou já meio irritado.

-Ai Tiaguinho, porque você está tão nervoso? – perguntou Diana Hoope, uma quartanista da Grifinória que vivia atrás de Tiago.

-Não Diana, é que eu estou fazendo uma coisa importante aqui. – disse ele já cansado da menina que não largava de seu pé.

-Com ela? A Evans? Na beira do lago? Sozinhos? – perguntou Diana desconfiada.

-Sim, com ela. A Evans. Na beira do lago. E SOZINHOS, até claro você chegar. – completou Tiago.

-Mais Ti! Eu vim fazer uma coisa rápida. – disse a morena amorosa. – Perguntar uma coisa na verdade. – acrescentou rapidamente.

-Diga. Mais diga rápido.

-Você não quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo no próximo fim de semana? – perguntou a menina esperançosa.

-Não.

-Não?

-Não.

-Porque não?

-Porque eu pretendo ir com uma outra pessoa. Agora se me der licença. – disse Tiago. – Xô. – completou fazendo um aceno com as mãos de vai, passa.

-Tadinha dela Tiago. – disse Lily.

-Ela já encheu. O fato é.. – ele parara novamente. Ela havia o chamado de Tiago. Realmente, tinha alguma coisa na água que deram pra Lílian Evans. Ela não estava bem.

-Tiago? Oi. – ela acenava na frente dele, porque ele parecia perdido nos pensamentos.

-Desculpe Lily. Assim. Eu vou falar rápido pra não ser interrompido. Desde aquele dia da aula de transfiguração que eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça. Eu sei que aquilo foi há dois anos. No nosso quarto ano. Mais eu não consigo parar de pensar em você e..

-Oi Pontas! – disse Pettigrew

-QUE FOI AGORA RABICHO? – disse Tiago que estava ficando muito nervoso.

-Nada. O Sirius me mandou vir aqui já que ninguém tinha interrompido ainda. Ele ta morrendo de rir de ver você ficando cada vez mais nervoso. – disse Pedro apontando para Sirius que estava rolando na grama de tanto dar risada.

-Bom querido Rabicho. Diga ao Almofadinhas cachorro de uma figa, que eu não acho nenhuma graça. E que eu acerto as contas com ele no dormitório mais tarde.

Pedro foi até a árvore onde os outros ainda relaxavam e passou o recado para Sirius, que só conseguiu parar um pouco; e no momento seguinte estava rindo da cara lívida de Tiago.

-Coitado do Sirius Tiago. Não faça nada com ele não. – disse Lily que depois de olhar Sirius, voltava à atenção para o outro maroto a sua frente.

-Eu to só brincando Lil. E ele sabe disso.

-Como você estava dizendo.. – Lily encorajou o maroto a tentar falar.

-Sim sim.. Como eu estava dizendo. O fato é que eu gosto de você. De verdade sabe. Eu nunca gostei de uma garota como eu gosto de você. Eu não paro de pensar em você, toda vez que eu te vejo da vontade de te abraçar, te beijar. É incrível. Pronto falei!

-Que lindo Tiago. – disse Lily emocionada.

-Ai, já ia me esquecendo. Vai comigo pra Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana? – perguntou Tiago que nem havia prestado atenção nas palavras de Lily.

-Eu vou.

-Se você não quiser tudo bem, eu só achei que era importante pra você saber. – disse Tiago mais uma vez sem perceber que Lily havia falado. – Seria uma pena lógico mais se é o que você quer eu.. – Lily havia colocado a mão na boca de Tiago para fazê-lo parar.

-Eu disse que eu vou seu bobo.

Então ele se aproximou dela, e quando estavam muito próximos, quase se beijando, alguém os interrompem.

-POTTER! O QUE VOCÊ FAZ COM ESSA DAÍ?

-Quem é você mesmo? – perguntou Tiago irritadíssimo.

-COMO ASSIM QUEM SOU EU? MEU NOME É FRANCIS HILTON. CORVINAL. QUINTO ANO. COMO VOCÊ NÃO LEMBRA DE MIM?

-A! Francis, oi! Pois é. Aquilo é passado não.

-PASSADO? FOI HÁ DUAS SEMANAS ATRÁS.

-Ou seja, passado. Foi divertido e tal, mais eu to com a Lily agora.

-EU TE ODEIO POTTER.

-Você não é a primeira.

A menina saiu pisando forte pela grama verde do jardim da escola. Tiago pode ver ao longe Sirius se matando de rir novamente, e quando voltou sua atenção a Lily, essa estava um pouco corada e com um rostinho meio bravo.

-Onde estávamos meu anjo? – perguntou Tiago segurando a garota pela cintura e se aproximando dela novamente.

-Não me lembro. – disse ela fingindo pensar.

-Mais eu me lembro. – e então ele finalmente pode beijar sua ruivinha.

Nem Tiago e nem Lily puderam dizer ao certo quanto tempo eles ficaram ali. Mais pra nenhum dos dois isso importava.

O importante era que eles estavam juntos. E felizes assim. E nenhum dos dois queria se desfazer daquele beijo tão cedo.

Mais pra variar, alguém tinha que interromper os dois. E esse alguém atendia pelo nome de Sirius Black.

-DEIXE A GAROTA RESPIRAR PONTAS. – o casal pode ouvir Sirius gritando debaixo daquela mesma árvore.

Os dois então se separaram e Lily começara a rir.

-CUIDE DA SUA VIDA ALMOFADINHAS. VOCÊ NÃO VIU QUE A MINHA PRIMA ESTÁ AÍ DO SEU LADO TOTALMENTE INDEFESA? – respondeu Tiago.

-ENTENDI SEU RECADO. – disse Sirius.

-Podemos continuar? – perguntou Tiago. –Estava tão bom.

-Podemos. Mais, vem me pegar. – disse Lily em tom de desafio.

-Olha que eu te pego hein. – disse Tiago brincando.

Então, os dois se juntaram aos outros alunos de Hogwarts que corriam pelo jardim. Só que esses dois estavam mais felizes do que qualquer um por aí.

-Isso ainda acaba em casamento. – disse Sirius.

-Eles ainda terão muito que contar. – completou Mary que agora deixava o braço de Sirius em seu ombro sem reclamar.

Em uma noite quente de verão, Tiago Potter acordou com um sorriso nos lábios.

N/A: Gente gostaram?

Foi uma idéia louca que eu tive. Era só um sonho do Tiago. Mais fico bonitinha. Eu amei. Obrigada por lerem.


End file.
